Flip Cup
by lifeofasoldier
Summary: Rei Kon wasn’t about to pass into adulthood without ever getting drunk, at least, not if his fellow bladers had anything to do with it. Throw in a crush and a classic drinking game and you’ve got the recipe for one happy birthday boy. One-Shot. KR. TB.


**FLIP CUP**

**Summary**: Rei Kon wasn't about to pass into adulthood without ever getting drunk, at least, not if his fellow bladers had anything to do with it. Throw in a crush and a classic drinking game and you've got the recipe for one happy birthday boy. KR. TB.

Basically a fun little alcohol filled treat for y'all.

Warning: contains crude language, underage drinking and mature subject matter, viewer discretion is advised 

* * *

"Flip cup."

"What?"

"It's called flip cup," a rather tall, red-haired teen explained patiently to the shorter boy beside him.

"How do you play?" The latter looked clearly confused as he picked up one of the many red, plastic cups scattered about the table, examining for any special qualities that would make it a worthwhile game.

"It's easy," a third voice interjected over the blaring music and loud conversations of the many tipsy people around them. "Two teams, one on each side of the table."

"When someone says to start, the first person on each team will down their beer as fast as possible, set their cup upright off the edge of the table, and try and flip it so it lands with the bottom facing up," the first boy continued.

"When the first player is successful, the next goes and so on until one team goes through all of their people," the third teen concluded before grabbing one of the unmarked cups as well as a permanent marker and scribbling the word 'Kai' across the side. He passed the marker to the redhead beside him as he reached for another cup and shoved it into the hands of the newcomer to the game on the other side of him. "Write your name on it once Tala's done with the marker."

"What for?"

"So no one else shares your cup."

"Is that so terrible?"

"Do you want mono?"

The question quickly shut the boy up. He snatched the marker from the taller teen's hands who had just finished writing 'TALA' across his cup in huge, chunky letters, and quickly scribbled the name 'Rei' on his own.

"Whattt," interrupted another teen who was waving his own cup before the face of a confused Rei. "You guys can't play yet! You're like, like, like completely sssssober!"

Rei drew back from the offending cup in front of him, momentarily stunned by the sight of the tipsy blader who was still waving his cup around. "Tyson," he managed to say while pushing the other teen away. "Get it out of my face." Tyson smiled sheepishly, mumbling a quick apology before bringing his arm down.

"Tyson's right!" A cheery Max piped in as he snatched a cup off the table and the marker from Rei to label his own. "You need moreeeee ALCOHOL!"

Rei couldn't help but feel embarrassed that his friends were already half drunk while he had never had more than a glass of champagne before. Thus was the reason that about 30 of his fellow bladers were gathered together in Tyson's Dojo: to get Rei good and shitfaced on his 18th birthday. It wasn't really optional when Tyson's innocent, deceptive puppy dog face was factored in.

Although Rei was thoroughly excited too see everyone together again, the news that brought him the most joy was that Kai would be joining them. His too-god-damn-sexy for his own good, bad ass, could make you melt with a smile captain who he just happened to have the slightest attraction to was flying in for his birthday. The black haired boy was ecstatic when he woke up near noon on his birthday to the glorious sight of the gorgeous blue haired blader standing at the front door of his hotel room, ready to take him out to lunch. It turns out it was all part of the big plan, as while he spent the afternoon catching up and drooling over his hot ass captain, Tyson was busy back at the dojo decorating and organizing the other teams that had already arrived into groups to perform different tasks, all to prepare for Rei's big surprise party!

The biggest worry for Tyson seemed to have been the easiest problem to solve: where to get the alcohol? Robert, as serious as he seemed to be, was kind enough supply the beer and wine as he was one of the only ones (at the tender age of 20) of legal age to buy alcohol in Japan. From what Rei heard, Majestics had shown up at Tyson's door after Rei left with 2 kegs of beer and 6 bottles of sparkling wine, causing the host's eyes to widen with glee.

The demolition boys, who arrived a couple hours late for the "surprise" bit, supplied the rest of the liquor, brought all the way from their Russian homeland. Why were they late? How did they get it on the airplane? It didn't really matter when they presented 5 large bottles of Russian Standard vodka.

One of the 5 bottles was being emptied by Tala into shot glasses lined up along the table edge. "He's right Rei," Tala spoke, grinning. "You can't be sober when you play this." With that he shoved a glass into the Driger-master's hands before grabbing another from the table and downing it. Rei watched as Kai did the same on the other side of him before taking a deep breath and throwing the substance down his throat. He choked as the liquid burned all the way down, leaving him grasping blindly around him for anything to stop the feeling. Absentmindedly, he chugged down the contents of the first cup handed to him which thankfully for him, succeeded to an extent of eliminating the immediate effects of the vodka.

"Its just orange juice," Kai explained, noting Rei's suspicious look into the new cup before pouring some more in, in preparation for a second round of shots.

Rei glared at the teens on either side of him who both wore the same amused expression. "Thanks for the warning guys."

"Careful Rei, it kinda fucking burns." Tala received a punch in the arm for the comment. He waved away Kai's offering of OJ, instead grabbing another shot glass and proceeded to drain it as well.

Within the following half an hour, the redhead had taken a total of 9 shots, Kai 8, and Rei a mere 5, leaving them all with identical goofy grins.

"I wanna play now," Rei spoke in a whining voice that seemed so unlike his own. "I wanna play flip the cup!"

"Flip cup silly!" Tala corrected while filling up several cups with beer. "There's no the, its just flip cup!"

"Flip cup!" A dozen other voices echoed, their owners proceeding to gather around the table and clearing it of the excess trash.

It took a ridiculously long 15 minutes to organize two teams of 4 to flank either side of the table, cups in hand. Kai stood at the head of the table on one side, followed by Rei, then Tala, and finally Bryan who acted as the anchor for the team. Opposite Kai and head of the other team was Tyson who claimed the spot due to his excessive shouts of "I WANNA BE VERSUS KAI!" Max was grinning broadly from his spot beside Tyson. Michael of the All Starz took a place facing Tala, and finally the second team was complete with Miguel. Others stood behind the competitors watching the game curiously and shushing each other as if they would miss an important announcement.

First to compete, Tyson stared at Kai who responded with an equally challenging stare of his own. They nodded to each other and the moment the word "go" left the mouth of Robert, self proclaimed judge, they were off, plastic cups flying to their mouths. Both boys managed to drain their half cups of beer in mere seconds and moved on to the more difficult task at hand: flipping the stupid plastic things. Kai took the time to place the cup perfectly at the table edge and tapped it up, watching as it did a flip in the air and landed perfectly upside down. Taking the cue, Rei hurriedly began gulping down his own beer as Tyson was still frantically trying to land his cup. Rei was forced to stop drinking to pull a face at the horrid taste and in that moment, the loudmouth blader on the other side of the table finally managed to land the flip, earning cheers from the audience the event had gathered.

Rei continued drinking at the same time Max had picked up his and though the Chinese boy started before, Max finished seconds after his old teammate did. Squinting his eyes, Rei tried to place the cup at the edge of the table, failing miserably as he miscalculated again and again, constantly moving it too far out where the plastic object would drop off the edge and he would spend more time having to duck down to retrieve it before trying again. His frustrations only seemed to amuse the others, especially the other team when Max successfully landed his cup on the second try and Michael had already chugged down the liquor in his cup. Finally a flicker of hope appeared for him when he managed to balance the cup, however it was short lived when he hit it too hard, sending it flying high and falling down to land on its side. It brought a huge groan to his lips and his features turned into a frown when he realized both Kai and Bryan were grinning at his antics while Tala was full out laughing his ass off.

The anger towards his teammates at deriving pleasure from his failures seemed to spark something in Rei as he snatched the cup and slammed it down on the edge of the table and hit upwards. Somersaulting once in the air, the cup landed happily on its top. Rei's eyes widened, his lips turned up into a huge smile, and he pointed gleefully at the cup, turning to Tala and Bryan to proclaim, "Look! Look its standing!"

The teen was shocked to see Tala had already downed his half cup of beer and gotten his cup to complete a perfect up and down and land bottom facing up in the time it took Michael to land his. The redhead was now cheering his fellow Russian on with as much enthusiasm as Michael was Miguel on the opposite side of the table. Bryan easily proved why he obtained the anchor position in the following moments as he drained his beer and successfully landed his flip before Miguel had even finished his liquor.

The whole room cheered together as Bryan pumped his fist into the air, face flushed from a mixture of the massive amounts of alcohol he had already drank that night, and securing another victory in the game of flip cup.

A shout of "ANOTHER GAME!" was heard from the crowd, which Rei noted had increased substantially since they started.

"Well kitten?" Rei turned to his left at the nickname, ready to retort when he recognized it was spoken by his one and only mancrush, otherwise known as Kai. "Up for another round?"

Rei felt himself grinning sloppily at the question as the shout: 'BRING IT ON!' left his lips.

Three sequential games were played by the winning team, each time against different competitors and game won by the same undefeated team. The end of the last game was christened with a shout of "YOU GOT OWNED BITCH" from Bryan, who was consequently scolded by Tala for making Mariah cry due to the harsh exclamation. Rei couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the redhead, one hand on his hip, the other pointing towards a nearby couch and a string of commands and accusations leaving his mouth. He caught occasional phrases consisting of things such as 'you've clearly had too much' and 'don't scar the children!"

He was too busy laughing in his now drunken state to realize when Tala had turned to him with an apologetic look. "I gotta go take care of him," Tala spoke, jabbing a thumb towards Bryan who had just slipped out the door, taking special care to slam it behind him. "Take a break, let someone else win for a change," he suggested with a wink before making his way to the door his teammate disappeared behind.

"OKAY!" Answered Rei loudly although the other boy was clearly too far to hear him. "OW," he cried, felling a sharp object jab into his side. Assuming a defensive pose he jumped back from the offending item glowering down at it, only to find himself staring down a bowl of chips.

Kai blinked at his teammate's display, slowly pulling the snack back towards him before bursting into laughter at the other's expression when he discovered his attacker was merely an inanimate object. "They're edible," Kai offered while suppressing another bout of laughter. "It'll sober you up a bit."

Rei cautiously grabbed a handful and placed them one by one into his mouth, still weary of their ability to sneakily attack him again. Deciding that they were of no danger to his safety, he contently went to reach for another handful. His hand barely touched the bowl when the sight of a half naked Tyson strolled by.

Sorry what? Yes, a shirtless Tyson Granger, twirling his t-shirt in the air and dancing to the song, 'Sexy Can I.' Now, Rei, unaccustomed to the partying habits of a typical teenager was not surprisingly shocked speechless at the sight. His flabbergasted state only increased in length as others joined the Dragoon wielder in half-nakedness, also choosing to discard their shirts with cries of 'YEAH BABY' and 'GOD I'M HOT!"

Soon after, Rei was watching dumbfoundedly as the majority of the male bladers were dancing shirtless and some in only boxers in the middle of Tyson's family room, encouraged by catcalls from both the girls and fellow guys. Grinning wickedly, he stole a glance back towards his team captain, although it quickly became a frown when he saw the disturbed gaze Kai held towards the mass of bodies, and an even greater frown at the fact that Kai still had all his clothes intact. Boo.

Using his superior drunken wits and plotting, Rei devised a plan where the basis was essentially: Kai + more alcohol more drunk Kai more naked Kai? Sounds good. "Kaiiiiii," Rei cooed. Whereas Rei was leaning against the wall, his captain was clearly focusing his attention on standing when he tripped slightly while spinning around quickly at the sound of his name. The small stumble only served to send Rei into a fit of giggles and latch onto his captain for support. As Kai was already unsteady alone, the additional weight of his friend collapsing onto him sent them both crashing to the ground.

Lying parallel to each other on the ground, they both emitted the same half conscious groan. Rei was the first to recover from the dazed state. He pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head, complaining quietly about sloping brain juice. Grinning to himself, he paused to admire the compromising position his captain was in: lying on his side, one arm slung over his face to shield his eyes, just high enough to lift the base of his shirt up off his jeans to reveal a slip of finely toned stomach.

The Chinese boy suddenly paused, fear written across his features. He glanced both ways as if checking for spies, then slowly raised a hand up to wipe against his mouth. He let out a huge sigh of relief upon discovering that there was no drool. Yet.

Back to the plan at hand, Rei was hesitant to disturb the peaceful teen, who seemed to be completely comfortable with crashing on the floor in the middle of a hallway. He summoned up all his courage to call on the sleeping beauty, leaning down from his now upright state to whine, "Kai!" Rei spent the next few moments wondering if that high pitched, obnoxious voice that left his throat was really his. Fortunately, his sexy beast silently obeyed his request though halfheartedly, rising to his feet with a longing glance towards his previous spot on the floor.

"One last game?"

"Huh?"

"Play one last game with me?" Rei questioned, gesturing towards the now sparsely surrounded table. The action seemed to register to complete the demand for Kai as he nodded in agreement, choosing to keep his mouth shut in case his alcohol drenched mind decides to make him say something equal to intelligence as his last response of 'huh'. Kai then allowed himself to be dragged towards the afore mentioned table, letting his eyes roam down the tempting curves of-

"Wait," Rei stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping at the sight of a familiar red-haired Russian straddling the lap of his teammate, who was seated in the corner of a couch, hand slipping up under the older boy's shirt and mouths locked together. He had clearly been successful in coaxing the light haired teen back into the dojo with the prospect of something worthwhile. "Tala and Bryan are together?"

"No," Kai responded, almost hurriedly. He paused for a moment before explaining, "Tala's a horny drunk and Bryan just wants to get laid."

Rei was in no state to argue when he felt Kai's hand wrap itself around his wrist, leading him away from the affectionate duo. Reaching the table, Rei's excitement was perked again with a shout of "can I be captain?" And so his wish was granted as he stood at the end of the table, Kai, Garland, Mystel and Johnny lined to his left and Lee, Mariah, Rick, Eddy and Enrique along the other side of the table. This game lasted a significantly longer time than the first he played due to everyone's inability to land a cup in their intoxicated states. Eventually, Rei found himself throwing back his half cup of beer when his turn came, the majority of the table watching his actions intently as the other team was only on their third player.

Ensuring to breath through his nose, Rei basically inhaled the last gulp of beer, with the cup firmly planted against his face. While swallowing, a look of confusion crossed his face as he felt the sides of the plastic cup collapse. He removed his hand to find it firmly attached to his face. Rei's eyes were crossed in an attempt to stare down the attacking object and his arms waving frantically. He looked up in time to see the whole table staring silently at him as if appraising the situation. The Chinese blader finally managed to emit a strangled, muffled moan of desperation between his quick nose-only breathing, which only managed to send his observers into fits of hysterical laughter.

It was definitely starting to hurt now, and Rei was sure that the cup had to be surgically removed. Tears began to well up in his eyes before he felt a hand on his shoulder and another on the plastic cup. He looked up into eyes of crimson watching him in amusement. Rei relaxed at the familiar sight and in the brief moment, he exhaled through his mouth. The small movement was all it took to force air back into the cup and thus the evil thing relinquished its hold on its victim and was removed gently by his savior.

Rei was about to stutter his thanks, cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he was silenced by a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. It took his woozy mind half a second to register that his sexy knight in shining armour was kissing him. It took another half second before his body responded and he leant into the kiss at the same moment Kai pulled back, tempting lips curled into a satisfied grin with a whisper of, "happy birthday Rei."

* * *

Welllll there you are.

Hope you enjoyed reading this little bit of fluff!


End file.
